Revelations
by PrestigiousP
Summary: Being a Saint is hard enough as it is, but being gay takes whatever respect anyone ever gave you to a zero, and with new threats in Steelport, can the Saints pull through this time? Yaoi, MBoss x OC. Rated, because it's Saints Row.
1. The Hardwood Hit

**So this is like my favorite game ever. I loved Saints Row the Third and I had this idea for it after I finished the game. I went with the 'Save Shaundi' ending, so everyone's still alive and all.**

**I had the biggest crush on the boss I created. ^.^ He was so pretty!**

**Anyways, this is not smut, so I'm sorry to disappoint you if that's why you came. There is a crap ton of yaoi though, and it's probably going to be the closest thing to smut you can get without actually being smut.**

**So yeah, it's rated for language, violence, and suggestive themes. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Saints Row.**

* * *

The crowd of people cheered with delight as their leader spoke from the make-shift podium that the patrons of the shady part of Steelport supplied for her. The brick walls surrounding this area were adorned with graffiti and broken windows. The night was black and it was almost impossible to see the person next to you, but her figure in the moonlight was unmistakable. They lived for her. She was their superhero.

"They're like a cancer! They're long gangly arms grow and grow and they wrap around each and every citizen in this wasteland and control them! Control them like puppets!" she yelled.

The throngs of people cheered and chanted. They soaked it up. It was their drug. Her words moved them. And sometimes, her words moved them to do things they would regret.

"But not anymore! This is _our _city, and it will not be taken from us! Now go! Run the streets! Run the town! You will be heard! You cannot be quiet anymore!" Her final words echoed into the night as the people dispatched, moving every direction, grabbing wooden boards, metal rods, anything. They made their way into the streets. They began to riot. Their voices chanted one word, one name.

Cecilia.

* * *

Two people, a man and a woman, peered into the window of the Hardwood Suites. This posh hotel was the home-away-from-home to many senators, businessmen, and high-end prostitutes. The ballroom was big, gorgeous, and filled with people. Today was the day of the Oil Expo, and the Saints knew exactly who would be inside.

"Kinz," the woman said through an ear piece. "You're positive that it's this hotel?"

"No. They're gonna have the Oil Expo at the Super 8. Yes, Shaundi! God, have a little faith," Kinzie replied.

The man started chuckling as the woman, known as Shaundi, scowled at him. Their standard purple outfits really stood out against the peachy tones of the hotel's lobby. Even through the window, they looked out of place.

"Is Z in there yet?" the man asked through his own earpiece.

"He should be by now. I don't know. He hasn't contacted me yet. I wonder if he made it in okay. I can't imagine security could be _that _much of a problem. I hacked the security tapes like it was nothing."

"Pierce," Shaundi said. "Maybe we should go in, just to make sure everything's alright."

Pierce just gave her a hard look as he thought. "Let's wait for the Boss."

All of a sudden, the two Saints heard a heavy barrage of gunfire coming from inside the hotel.

"Screw that," Shaundi retorted, running through the door.

Kinzie's voice came through Shaundi's earpiece again. "Shaundi stop! There's more people there…it looks like a gang…"

Shaundi stopped where she was, the crowd sweeping her up into them. "Kinzie it must be a mista—"

Then there were more gunshots. People started falling around Shaundi, the bullets blasting through the crowd like torpedoes. Shaundi hit the ground and covered her head with her hands. She reached for her gun, screaming for Pierce.

Pierce was still standing outside, gun drawn. He shot through the window at the line of people standing on the second floor. Most of them were white men and women. All of them looked like they weren't a day past twenty-five. They were dressed in orange. The men only wore suspenders with tight black t-shirts and black shoes while the women wore orange fishnet tops over orange bras and black mini-skirts with black long heels. They all had ski-masks on and wielded SMG's.

"Kinzie!" Pierce shouted. "Who are these freaks?"

"I don't know! I've never seen them before!" Kinzie replied.

"Well find out," Pierce said as he dashed into the hotel. Most of the people were dead, besides the few who were smart enough to hide behind the counter or run into a different room. Shaundi was taking refuge behind the candy counter, which was conveniently placed beside the door. Pierce dove in beside her, narrowly missing a round of gunshots.

"Where's the boss?" Shaundi asked urgently.

"I don't know, he hasn't showed up yet."

"I'll call him," Shaundi said, pulling out her cell phone which was in turn shot out of her hand. "…Son of a bitch!"

Shaundi stood up from where she was crouching and fired shot after shot to the row of people standing along the railing on the second floor. Two people down, three, four, six. Pierce joined in. Ten, twelve.

"Kinzie," Pierce said as Shaundi kept shooting. "Anything yet?"

"Well I've been searching chatrooms and I found out that they go by the name of the Victorians. They've been around for a while it says, but no one knew about them. They run the sale of most of the fashion and lingerie in the city. It also says that they run the high-end prostitution ring, which is rapidly growing. More and more men can afford them now that they discovered all that oil outside the city. They're led by a fashion designer named Christopher Lloyd…And it says that they've been 'planning the day they would finally come out into the public and take the city out from underneath the Saints' feet for months'."

"What?" Pierce replied. "Kinz, have you gotten a hold of the Boss?"

"He's not with you?" she asked.

"No," Pierce responded. There was a long pause as the gunfire rang out through the hotel. "Kinzie, get down here. We're going to need all the help we can get."

* * *

Wall after wall fell as Oleg pushed his way through. He was all scraped up and lost his partner for this mission a few rooms back. After checking in with Kinzie and finally finding Zimos, he was ambushed. They were dressed up weird. They all looked high-fashion and were dressed in orange. And everywhere he went, he couldn't escape them.

He broke out into the hallway on the twenty-eighth floor. He and Zimos were to come by separate helicopters. Oleg's got there first. Little did he know that all the neighboring roofs were lined with snipers.

"Oleg," Kinzie said through the earpiece. "Get down to the first floor as fast as you can. I'm meeting Shaundi and Pierce down there. Something's gone terribly wrong."

"Kinzie," Oleg replied in his heavy accent. "Have you talked to Zimos?"

"I tried, but there was no reply." There was a long silence. "Oleg, we'll go to him later. It's dangerous for you to be alone right now. Get to Shaundi and Pierce."

"No Kinzie," Oleg said. "I'm going to find Zimos. I'm on the twent-eighth floor. Send help for me when you can."

Oleg tore down the hallway, grabbing gang members and throwing them throw walls, out windows, and into elevator shafts. He lost Zimos somewhere around the thirtieth floor, so he decided to retrace his steps, but finding Zimos in a hotel as big as this would be like finding a needle in a haystack.

* * *

Viola and Angel hadn't been on a mission in months. They were too preoccupied with finding Killbane's location that they didn't care and wouldn't focus on hits or car thefts that they were given. Because of their personal fixation with Killbane, the Boss just decided to keep them on the "Killbane" mission, but they hadn't had a lead in months and were going a little stir crazy.

"Anything?" Angel asked. He was lying on the couch throwing a basketball up in the air and catching it again.

Viola's fingers fluttered across the keyboard. She was typing furiously, but nothing was coming up. "No."

Angel leapt off the bed and chucked the basketball as hard as he could out the window. Glass and pane splintered and fell to the ground on the people below. Suddenly, Viola's cell rang.

She picked it up. "Hey Kinz."

"Vi, are you and Angel busy?"

"No. I think it's safe to say we both need out of the penthouse."

"Good. We need your help. Our mission has gone haywire. Get to the Hardwood Suites as fast as you can. Oh, by the way, have you seen the Boss?"

"No," she replied. "Not since before you guys left."

"Dammit…Where is he?" Kinzie said. "Well, just get down here. We don't know what to do because the Boss isn't here and we've been ambushed. I'll fill you guys in when you get here."

"Alright, we'll be right there." Viola hung up.

"They need us at the hotel," she said, standing up and turning to Angel. She slipped on her boots. "The Boss has gone MIA and something's happened."

"Finally some action," Angel said as they left the room and entered the elevator to the garage. They got in Viola's Temptress and sped off down the street.

* * *

Kinzie arrived at the hotel with a screeching halt of her vehicle. Her rubber tires skidded across the ground as she leapt out before the gunshots broke her windows. She made her way to the pick-up box and took out her rocket launcher. With her gun over her shoulder, she strutted into the room, aimed the gun, and blasted away part of the railing. Bodies flew and some fell over the edge to the ground below.

"Kinzie!" Pierce said, running over to her. "Have you gotten a hold of the Boss yet?"

"No," she replied bluntly. "But Viola and Angel are on their way. Oleg is upstairs looking for Zimos. You two should go help him. I'll hold these guys off. He's somewhere towards the top of the hotel. Just look for a lot of destroyed rooms. It sounded like there was quite a struggle."

"Alright," Pierce said. He waved Shaundi over to him and they went to the elevator. They got in and pressed thirty, but all the bodies that Oleg threw down the shaft got in the way and they could only make it to the twentieth floor before the elevator was jammed.

"Great," Shaundi retorted.

They went into the hallway with their guns poised, aimed for anything about to jump out at them. But what they saw, they weren't expecting. The hallway was long and straight, with two corners at the end, one going left, the other right. Two people emerged from either corner all dressed up in orange karate suits with black belts and black headbands.

They were ninjas.

* * *

Viola was speeding. Like, dangerously speeding. Angel feared for his life. He was clutching the leather seats, white knuckled, when a car slammed into them from the side. They spun over twice before twirling around on their top and hitting the front bumper into the side of a building.

"Whoa," Viola said, clutching her head. She unbuckled herself.

"I told you to slow down," Angel said, before sticking his head out the broken window and vomiting everywhere. He unbuckled himself as well.

"That was not my fault. That light was green." Viola peered out the window. The car that hit them looked pretty unscathed except for the smashed up front. It was a car Viola had never seen before. It was a bright, fluorescent pink. The two women inside stepped out. Viola knew it was trouble when she saw the guns in their hands.

Another pink car pulled up on the other side of Viola and Angel. Out stepped four women this time, all armed with their guns aimed at Viola's Temptress. And then they all fired. Angel covered his face with his arms while Viola made her way into the backseat. She pushed down the back cushions so the way into the trunk was open. She pulled out the two boxes that were filled with grenades and grabbed a handful. She rolled two out on either side. When they exploded, she and Angel quickly made their way out.

They ran into the Rim Jobs that was just off the corner. Locking the door, they went into the garage. They could still hear gunshots firing as windows shattered, but Viola was sure she took out a few with the grenades. Angel leaned down and rested his hands on his knees.

"Is this that gang of bitches that no one takes seriously?" Angel asked.

"…The Powderpuffs…" Viola corrected.

"Yeah, them. They run the local porn industry don't they? No one gives them a second look on the street and they've never been nothing more than a minor annoyance."

"Yeah. That's them," she said before turning to face him. "But I think you of all people should know never to underestimate the enemy."

* * *

Another rocket, another ten or so bodies.

"Jesus Christ! Where are they?" Kinzie said to herself as she killed another dozen Victorians. Suddenly her phone rang.

"Viola! Where the hell are you guys?" Kinzie asked urgently.

"We're caught up here. It's the Powderpuffs. They just attacked us out of no where. I don't think we can make it to the hotel. They're coming by the car-full."

Kinzie could hear gunshots over the line.

"Dammit…Just sit tight. Maybe I can get someone over there to help you. We're being attacked by a gang too."

"What?" Viola said.

"They go by the name of the Victorians. Apparently they've been around long enough to plot an attack against us, but I've never heard of them."

"…You don't think all this is a coincidence do you?" Viola asked.

"No…I don't know…I just wish the Boss was here."

Suddenly a car screeched to a halt in front of the hotel. It was the Boss's standard purple Neuron. The bleach blonde, amber-eyed man stepped out of the car, wielding two handguns. He was slimmer than Pierce, with an athletic build, and was slightly taller. He had a peachy tone which complimented his bright, slick executive hair. He wore a black tee and purple sleeve Broseph Shirt Combo with tan Business Casual Pants and purple and black Broseph Sneaks. It occurred to Kenzie that the Victorians probably made most of the clothing that the Saints wore, including the Boss'.

"Where the hell have you been?" Kinzie said, walking over to him.

"I got caught up. I'll explain it to you guys later," he replied. "Where is everyone else?"

Kinzie informed him on what was happening and who was where. She told him about the two gangs, but he just stayed silent with a serious frown on his handsome face.

"Boss…What should we do?" Kinzie asked quietly.

He cocked his gun. "We still have a hit to carry out. I don't intend to fail our liaison." He walked forward and Kinzie followed.

"But Boss, I don't even know if the target is still here. I stopped watching him after we got attacked in the lobby."

"Well we're going to find him. Stay close Kinz. We need to regroup. Let's go find Shaundi and Pierce."

* * *

Pierce and Shaundi both had little experience with hand-to-hand combat. Pierce was a skilled street fighter…in commercials. Pierce could lift, sure, but when it came to fighting, he didn't know what to do with his hands. Shaundi had grown some as a fighter since their arrival in Steelport, but she was still pretty helpless, especially without her gun which the ninjas kicked down the elevator shaft sometime before.

Shaundi grunted as ninja number one punched her in the stomach. She groaned again after a kick to the temple, and then one more time when the ninja jumped up and kicked her with both feet into the elevator shaft. Shaundi fell one floor and landed on top of the elevator. All the dead bodies that were stuck in between the elevator and the walls of the shaft seemed to be staring right at her.

She slowly sat up, rubbing her head. When she looked up, ninja number one was clinging to the elevator cord, cutting it with a throwing knife. The fibers came apart until it completely broke away. The elevator shifted downwards a little, but the second rope was strong enough to keep it up.

Shaundi caught sight of her handgun and crawled over to it. She grabbed it in her hand and just as the second rope was cut, fired one shot into the head of the ninja, who fell down next to her dead.

The elevator shifted again, this time a lot more than before. Shaundi hoped that all the bodies would be able to keep it jammed, but they didn't. The elevator plummeted to the ground, bodies being pushed up with a great force. Shaundi struggled to hang on to the roof as the momentum got greater and greater. However, she saw a tiny little space in between to bodies that she thought she could fit her gun into to jam it. She stuck it in and the elevator came to a screeching halt, almost making her eardrums bleed.

She was only a few feet from the next elevator door. She grabbed her gun quickly and then leapt to the door, just barely grabbing on to the ledge as the elevator plummeted again. This time it came to a crash at the bottom, taking out the doors and part of the wall of the first floor with it.

Shaundi hung from the ledge, gun in her hand. She hoisted herself up just as the doors opened to reveal at least a dozen Victorians.

* * *

Pierce yelled Shaundi's name, but didn't dare to go look over the shaft in case ninja number two would think about pushing him off. The last thing Pierce saw was ninja number one cut the second rope just before he was shot in the head and fall out of his line of sight. Then he heard the screeching of the elevator.

The ninja was relentless. He didn't use guns, only his fists and the occasional ninja star or throwing knife, which Pierce struggled to dodge. There was no way Pierce could win without his gun, which had found its way into the elevator shaft after Shaundi fell.

Pierce narrowly dodged a knife as he kicked open a hotel room door. The husband and wife inside were huddled up into the bathtub, both naked and shaking. Pierce blushed and grimaced, covering his eyes.

"Oh…Jesus Christ," he said, before the ninja grabbed the door frame and kicked him farther into the room. Pierce landed on the ground face first. He had been kicked all the way to the other wall and was now in front of the window. He slowly stood up.

The ninja leapt up into the air and was about to land another flying kick, but Pierce ducked at the last minute and the ninja crashed through the window and fell to the ground below. Pierce heard a sickening crack as his foe hit the pavement and grimaced again.

He walked over to the bathroom, shielding his eyes again. "Well…carry on."

* * *

Oleg had somehow found his way back up to the roof, but had not found his way to Zimos. As he tore the door to the roof off its hinges, a green helicopter landed in the big open area in the middle. An all too familiar face stepped out. Oleg felt his heart drop.

"Well, well, well," the man said in a gruff, husky voice. "If it isn't a Saint."

"Killbane," Oleg said.

Killbane chuckled. "Of course, who else would it be?"

The Luchadores in the helicopter grabbed a bloodied-up Zimos and threw him onto the roof. It was clear that Zimos was not going to be getting up anytime soon. Killbane picked him up by the neck and threw him at Oleg's feet.

"Consider this is a message for the Saints. The Syndicate is back, and this time, we're not stopping until you're all dead. From here on out, this is war."

Killbane boarded his helicopter and they flew off into the distance.

* * *

"Come on," the Boss said. "Let's take the elevator."

The two started walking towards the elevator, but soon it crashed into the ground, taking out the wall with it. Kinzie and the Boss were blasted backwards.

The hotel lobby was a mess. There were bodies strewn everywhere. The once peachy theme was now covered in red. And to top it all off, now the wall was gone. Pieces of brick and mortar flew every which direction.

The Boss sat up slowly with a sigh. "Okay, I guess that idea's out."

"Does that mean we have to take the stairs?" Kinzie whined.

The Boss helped her up and they started ascending the many floors of the hotel, flight after flight, taking out as many Victorians as they saw. Once they got to ninth floor, they stopped. Shaundi was huddled around the corner, firing off as many shots as she could at the Victorians.

"Boss!" they heard her say. All the Victorians turned to face Kinzie and The Boss.

"Look out Shaundi!" Kinzie yelled as she launched a rocket down the hall from the stairs. It hit a Victorian somewhere in the middle of the crowd. The walls blew up and people were flying everywhere.

Shaundi ran to them, out of breath. "I lost Pierce…There were ninjas…"

"Shaundi. I thought you stopped smoking pot," the Boss retorted comically. "Do you want me to get you a sombrero?"

She hit him. "Shut up."

Kinzie just rolled her eyes. "Can we get a move on? If Pierce really does need our help then maybe we should get to him."

The three started up the stairs again, taking flight after flight in stride. They met Pierce who was coming down, looking for Shaundi. When he found them, he sighed with relief.

"Now that's just Oleg and Zimos left, and then we should get to Vi and Angel. They need help too," Kinzie said.

"And our target's room is on the thirtieth floor right?" the Boss asked her.

"Oh come on," Shaundi interjected angrily. "Are you honestly thinking about the hit at a time like this?"

"Shaundi," he replied, "this is our job. We have to go through with it. We have a lot of money riding on him and if he doesn't die now then we may never get to see him again. The Oil Expo was kind of a one time thing, and they're especially never going to hold it again after everything that's happened tonight."

"Get your mind off the fucking job for once! We have men up there somewhere fighting a gang we know nothing about, all by themselves!" Shaundi yelled.

The Boss backed up. "Fine," he said. "You guys go up there. I'll handle this guy on my own."

"But Boss," Kinzie said. "You said we needed to regroup. We're not going to leave you. Okay Oleg said he was on the twenty-eighth floor and on his way back up. That's not very many floors—

She was interrupted when her phone rang. It was Oleg.

"Oleg! Where are you?" she asked frantically.

"I'm on the roof…Kinzie…You guys have to get up here fast," he said. "It's…I don't even…"

"Okay," Kinzie replied. "We'll be right there Oleg. Just sit tight." Kinzie hung up the phone. She informed her team.

"Alright, good," the Boss said. "I'll stay on the thirtieth floor and look for the target. You guys go up to the roof and get Oleg and we'll meet back on the stairs. Sound like a plan?"

Pierce nodded, but Kinzie and Shaundi weren't so sure. They were reluctant, but did agree. The Boss separated from them on the thirtieth floor. He busted into the hallway. It was quiet. He guessed Oleg must have cleared the floor beforehand. His gun was cocked and ready.

He found the room number. It was the penthouse suite and was, for the most part, still intact. When he went in, the light fixtures were hanging by a thread and flickering on and off, there were overturned tables, chairs, and a fridge lay open on the kitchen floor. Several kitchen knives were stuck in the wall. It all seemed like too much damage to be from the outside.

The Boss made his way into the bedroom. It was neat. The bed was made. All the lamps were on. The room looked vacuumed, dusted, and cleaned, like a maid had just been by. Then he saw it when he turned. There, hanging from the wall, was the target. Knives had been stuck into his clothing to pin him up to the wall and there was a single gunshot in his head. Other than that, it looked like there was pink blush applied to his face along with mascara, pink eye shadow, and pink lip gloss. Right behind the body, across the wall, scrawled in a sickening pink shade of lipstick was the word 'Powderpuff'.

* * *

It was Angel's idea to steal one of the cars in the garage, and it was also his idea to drive. It was still a high-speed chase though. The pink sports cars were on their tail close, trying to shoot out tires, windows, anything that would get in the way of gunfire. Angel and Viola agreed to try to make it to the hotel where the rest of the Saints were, but they weren't sure how they were going to shake all the women. The hotel came into their site and Angel started slowing down.

"No Angel," Viola said, firing a few shots out the window. "Just drive into the building. There's no way we're going to make it in if you don't."

Angel sighed, unsure, but didn't slow down. He slammed through the window into the lobby which was already a mess. The two jumped out of the car's window and immediately started up the steps. Viola and Angel fired shots, hitting a few of the girls that pursued them.

"Where do you think everyone is?" Viola asked Angel.

"Probably at the top," he replied. "I heard the target was on the very top floor."

"You don't think they'd go after the target at a time like this, do you?"

Angel shot his gun again. "If the Boss finally showed up, then yes, I do."

They ran up the staircase as fast as they could, leaving the Powderpuffs in the dust. Once they hit the thirtieth floor, they ran into the Boss who was just leaving the penthouse, gun in hand. His blonde hair was misplaced with all the excitement and he looked tired. He had dark circles under his eyes.

"Did you do it?" Angel asked.

The Boss shook his head. "He was already dead when I walked in there. Courtesy of the Powderpuffs. We should go up to the roof. Everyone else is up there now."

The three of them went up the last flight of stairs to where the rest of the gang was. They were all huddled around Zimos, trying to wake him up. Zimos' injuries were extensive. He had a swollen eye, a severely cut lip, a horrible bruise on his cheek, and lots of knife cuts. Viola walked over abruptly and huddled down with the rest of them. Angel walked over too, but just hovered. Kinzie came up to the Boss.

"It was Killbane," Kinzie said with a sigh. "The Syndicate's back. He left Zimos alive as a message to you. The war starts now, and this time they won't underestimate us."

"I know," the Boss replied. He walked over. "Everyone, listen up!"

The whole crowd looked at him.

"The reason I wasn't here for the mission right away is because on the way here I got in a fight with the Luchadores. Killbane took over my earpiece and he told me everything that was about to happen, that's why Kinzie couldn't contact me. He told me about the new Syndicate with the Victorians and the Powderpuffs. He told me how he's been staying off the radar for a long time. He said the Powderpuffs were his eyes and ears while he recruited the Victorians from some other city. He's been planning this for a long time. We took everything away from him, and he wants revenge." The Boss paused. "But we're not going to react. I see what he did to Zee, but he wants us to be angry. He wants us to mess up. We're going to go about our business until they decide to come out. They want us to break under pressure, but it's not going to happen! We will pull through this! We will win again!"

* * *

**Review!**

**-PrestigiousP**


	2. Violation

**Thanks for the reviews guys! And I already have all my OCs made for this story, but thanks anyways! I'm glad you like it!**

**I wasn't sure how this story would work because it's kind of vulgar.**

**Anyways!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Saints Row**

* * *

An attractive brunette woman walked down an alley behind the gas station she just occupied. She was alone, ruffling in her handbag for something. The click-clack of her heels was the only sound being made, aside from the usual cop siren or gunshot. And she was so preoccupied with her purse that she didn't see the man leaned up against the door. She walked right past him.

He took this as his opportunity. Walking up behind her, he grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. She dropped her bag with a scream, the contents falling onto the ground before her. With his other hand, he grabbed her other arm and pulled her over to the wall. Shoving a hand inside her jacket, he began feeling for her breast. She screamed again, kneeing him in the…place-where-the-sun-don't-shine.

He fell to the ground, curled up in a ball, clutching his man-area. She quickly ran to her purse and pulled out her handgun. His moaning in pain had softened now and he was getting back on his feet. She kicked him in the face again and he fell on his back, blood trickling from his nose. She placed her foot on his chest as he looked up at her in terror, gasping for breath.

"Not today asshole," she said as she cocked her gun, firing a single round right into his chest.

* * *

"You should have just killed him," the leader of the Powderpuffs said as she tapped her sparkly pink acrylic nails against the table-top. The three Syndicate leaders sat at an oversize conference table in one of the very top rooms in a business building in the Carver Island district.

She rested her head on her other hand and looked to the side. Christopher was across from her, kicked back with his legs on the table. He was filing his fingernails. The light glared off his slick black hair oozing with product and tanning-salon tan skin. Killbane sat at the head of the table, his elbows resting on the top and his hands interlocked together.

"No, no, no, Veronica," Killbane replied. "There are bigger fish to fry in that forsaken gang than Zimos. He's merely a pawn. He's worthless. The only threat he poses is against prostitution."

Christopher shot him a concerned glance.

"Not the high-end kind," Killbane reassured, putting a hand up. Christopher went back to filing his nails.

The lead Powderpuff whipped her head back around to face him dramatically, her pigtails flailing back and forth as she did so. "So what do you suggest we do now?"

"I say we go to the Saints' headquarters," Christopher said. "Once we have that then what will they do? Most of the Saints live there."

There was a long pause as an evil smirk appeared on Killbane's face. "I have a better idea."

* * *

The Saints all went their respective ways after the dilemma at Hardwood. The Boss, Pierce, and Oleg were all occupying a Criminal and on their way back to HQ. Morale was at an all-time low. Pierce rested his elbow on the door and his head on his hand. He looked as if he was about ready to fall asleep. Oleg leaned against the back window of the pick-up box.

Living quarters for some of the Saints had changed. Zimos was still holed up at his pad and Shaundi still stayed at her ex's apartment, and after the fall of the Morningstar, Viola moved into Safeword where she could keep an eye on the gimps, but Kinzie and Angel decided that it was safe enough to move out of their less-than-cozy houses and into the Burns Hill Reactors and 3 Count Casino respectively. Oleg, Pierce, and the Boss lived in Saints HQ.

On their way back home, the Boss got a call.

"What's up, Kinz?" the Boss asked.

"I just downloaded some video footage taken a few hours before we got to Hardwood. It shows four Powderpuffs pick the lock to the penthouse suite and walk in. Literally minutes before we got there, they walk out covered in pink make-up and blood splatter."

"Kinzie I already know it was them who killed our target. It was all over the damn wall," the Boss replied sharply.

"I'm not finished," Kinzie retorted. "I did background checks on all the girls, and one in particular caught me eye. She's the leader. Her name is Veronica Vermillion."

"Sounds like a porn-star."

"On the contrary, before becoming a Powderpuff, she makes her girls take a vow of celibacy. If this vow is broken, by her included, then the rule breaker is tied naked to a post and burned alive."

"That's…harsh," the Boss said after a long pause. "Are we sure this is the same gang that no one takes seriously?"

"Yeah. As I said before, I did a background check on her and the other three girls. They have _extensive_ criminal records, and not just for the petty things. They're wanted for murder, arson, and robbery in twenty states and numerous cities. It seems our biggest mistake was to underestimate them."

"Yeah, and it's their biggest mistake to fuck with the Saints. What else did you find out about them?"

"Well, ironically, they run the production of porn and the sale of sex toys in Steelport and own many of the male strip clubs," Kinzie said. The Boss could hear typing over the phone. "Oh like this is a shocker. They're big on women's lib and don't take lightly to abusive relationships. A majority of their hits have been on rapists, sadists, and men who beat their wives and girlfriends. They have a problem with a few of the Safeword regulars. I'm sure Vi could elaborate on that more. Other than that there's nothing else noteworthy on them."

"Alright, Kinz. Thanks. Call me back if you find out anything new."

"Will do!"

After the boys got home, they crashed and slept for hours.

* * *

Angel's daily routine was to get up at six every morning, no matter how late he stayed up the night before, eat breakfast, shower, go for a five mile run, after which he would turn his phone on and be available to the Saints for the rest of the day. When he wasn't working he was either boxing, lifting weights, or "strengthening his mind."

Angel, clad only in his boxers, went to the kitchen in 3 Count. Opening the fridge, he grabbed the carton of milk and chugged, breaking a couple of eggs on the sizzling pan on the stove top. He grabbed one of the rubber spoons and started prodding at the slimy yoke and egg white, scrambling it apart.

After another large gulp of milk, the carton was shot out of his hand. It exploded all over his body, soaking him and his boxers. He snapped his head around to look outside through the now broken window. A few stories below him, spread out across the road like a barricade, there were thirteen cars full of Luchadores, all with their guns aimed at him.

* * *

Shaundi and her "ex" were sitting at his breakfast table. Neither of them was dressed for the day and they both had a bowl of cereal in front of them. Shaundi had the newspaper out in front of her. She was reading an article on the riots downtown. He sat there watching her with a smirk. His piercing brown eyes fixed on her face. She felt it.

"What?" she asked with a smile.

"I didn't know you read the newspaper," he replied.

"Yeah, I know, I surprise myself too," she said, giving him a glance. He just took a sip of his coffee and continued to stare. He suddenly looked away, his face serious.

"I think you should leave the Saints," he said, looking back at her. The smile was gone from her face too. She sighed.

"I can't. You know that."

He leaned forward and grabbed one of her hands in his. "But it's too dangerous. I only agreed to get back together with you because I thought you were ready to settle down. And you won't even tell your team about you and me and…I just don't know Shaundi."

She got up abruptly. "If you didn't realize what getting back together with me meant then you shouldn't have agreed. The Saints are my life. Without them, I have nothing. We're a package deal. And you know I can't tell anyone about us until _I Wanna Sleep with Shaundi_ is over."

He leaned back in his chair. "I don't know Shaundi. I was just hoping we could be a normal couple."

She leaned down and kissed him. "As far as I'm concerned, we are a normal couple. I just have a weird job."

He smiled and looked down. Shaundi wondered why they ever ended their relationship in the first place. _Oh yeah, _she thought. _I was a junkie._

After breakfast they went and showered together. Her boyfriend was tall, easily six-eight. He had shiny, deep brown hair that accentuated his eyes and tan skin. His five o'clock shadow only added to his appeal and charm. Shaundi thought his most impressive physical trait, though, was his swimmer's body.

She didn't stay with him because he was hot though. She had lots of fuckbuddies for that. He was sweet to her, patient, kind. Even when she had a drug problem, he offered to take her to a counselor. He in fact gave her an ultimatum. It was him or the drugs. At the time she chose the drugs, and then when the Saints got famous, she realized she had to stop.

Once Shaundi had a decent amount of clothes on, she stepped outside, shouting goodbye to her boyfriend, and ready to face the day. Little did she know that her day was going to start out with a blur of pink vehicles speeding down the street.

She quickly pulled out her cell to call the Boss.

* * *

Kinzie was furiously typing away at her computer. She dug up as much information on Veronica as she could. There wasn't a lot left to know, though. Veronica didn't make any attempts to hide anything from anyone. Her life was an open book, and she had no regrets.

Kinzie dialed the Boss' number. It rang twice before he picked up. He sounded groggy.

"Kinz," he said, "anything new?"

"Not really. I opened up her juvenile files and they were clean as a whistle. She did not have one run in with the police before she turned eighteen. Not a DUI, not a drug bust, no vandalism, not anything. In fact, her first crime was committed when she was twenty-four, right after she graduated from college."

"Interesting," he replied.

"Oh, you want to know what else? It gets better. You want to know where she graduated from? Princeton. She got a bachelor's for government and graduated at the top of her class. She planned on running for senate on a campaign for women's lib. I don't know what happened but she changed her mind. She turned to a life of crime and soon racked up some good stuff on her record after affiliating with the Powderpuffs. Because of her background in women's lib and government she rose in their ranks significantly, and after their leader at the time was murdered, she took over."

It seems everyone had underestimated her. She wasn't just a pretty face. She was a threat. It was all apart of her plan too. They fell for her trap. The moment the Saints heard about them, they should have been annihilated.

"Boss?" Kinzie said after a long silence.

"Yeah, I'm here. Did you find anything on the other leader?" he asked.

"I can if you'd like me too," Kinzie replied.

"Please d—" he was interrupted by another call. "Hold on Kinz." He pressed a button and switched to Angel's line. He heard gunshots.

"Boss. The Luchadores are at 3 Count. They're breaking in and there's way too many. Boss they blew up all the cars in the garage and they're all over the ground floor. I can't get out," Angel said desperately.

"Alright, I'll get down there as fast as I can," he replied before hanging up the phone.

* * *

Shaundi practically dove into her car to pursue them. It was pretty obvious that they weren't just taking a leisurely drive. They were speeding, powersliding corners, and swerving in and out of other vehicles. Shaundi did her best to keep up with them while she dug out her cell. She dialed the Boss' number, but it was busy.

"Dammit," she swore.

* * *

It wouldn't be long now.

Veronica's blonde pigtails were carried away with the wind in her pink Phoenix convertible. She was the lead car, on her way to the Burns Hill Reactors. All her girls were behind her, like a flock of geese, their guns poised at the ready.

If they noticed the purple car following them, no one did anything.

Veronica noticed, and she only thought one thing.

_The more the merrier._

* * *

Kinzie was clad only in a towel wrapped around her wet body. It had been time for her weekly shower. She was starting to feel a little ripe. She wiped the fog off the vanity mirror in the bathroom as she ran a brush through her wet, ginger hair. She could hardly see anything without her glasses, but she managed to dig out her toothbrush and toothpaste out of the drawer.

Just as she squirted out a pea-size portion of toothpaste, the foundation rumbled so hard that it knocked Kinzie off her feet. The toothpaste landed on the counter that she had to grab on to in order to stay on her feet. She wondered what was happening.

As she quickly threw on her usual clothing, more rumbling came from the center reactor. She wondered if there was a meltdown or something happening. She was wrong.

The Saints had renovated the Burns Hill Reactors. Instead of the stout complex it had once been, the Saints added to it and it was now one of the tallest buildings in Steelport. It was all complete with a helipad at the top. It cost the Saints an arm and a leg.

Naturally, the penthouse was at the very top floor. Kinzie was the only one in the room after she stepped out of the shower. Apparently everyone was already downstairs. Kinzie realized this after she heard the gunshots.

She went over to the window and peered down at the road. A sea of pink cars occupied the streets like a mob. Kinzie felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She knew moving in to this place was a bad idea.

Kinzie had to get the supercomputer out safely. It was top priority. The Powderpuffs could run them out of the reactors. It would be okay. They had other strongholds. They had only one supercomputer and only one NEMO chair. Somehow, Kinzie had to get them out.

Then she saw a single purple car pull up among the crowd of pink. A woman stepped out, tall, brunette, Shaundi. Kinzie rapped on the window, shouting Shaundi's name, trying desperately to get Shaundi to see her. She didn't. Kinzie gave up, turned around, and grabbed the hand gun and her phone on the table. She punched the Boss' number and the phone rang.

* * *

The Boss was just walking out the door on his way to Angel's when Kinzie called.

"Hey did you find anything out on Christopher?" he asked. He could hear her running.

"No," she said bluntly. "Boss we have a problem. The Powderpuffs have broken in and we need to get the supercomputer out. Shaundi's the only one here, besides all the other Saints. Boss we need help."

The Boss looked at his phone. Sure enough, one missed call from Shaundi.

"Also, we should put some security cameras in the elevator. That way I wouldn't have to take the stairs."

"Kinzie you could still take the elevator."

She was gasping.

"And then what if a Powderpuff murdered me?" Kinzie asked. "How would you be able to find her and kill her?"

The Boss smiled and looked down. "Kinzie. How would anyone murder you in an elevator if you're alone?"

There was a long silence. "That's not the point!"

"Just fight them off, Kinz. We're not giving up the reactors," he said.

"Boss what if push comes to shove and we have to leave? I'm not risking anything right now and I won't be able to function against them without that computer."

"Listen," he said. "I'll send Oleg. He can lift the computer to a flat-bed and you can bring it back here."

Kinzie could sense a slight hint of worry in his voice.

"Is everything okay Boss?" she asked concernedly.

"Yeah," he said. "Everything's fine. It's just Angel's being attacked by the Luchadores and I really need to get over there—"

"Angel's being attacked?" Kinzie asked. "Boss, have you talked to Viola today? I think you should call her right away."

The Boss was silent for a long time before he realized what she was getting at. All the strongholds were being attacked. Safeword should be no exception. He hung up immediately and punched in Viola's number at lightning speed.

* * *

Viola was relaxing alone in the penthouse. All the grunts were out feeding the gimps and ponies. She was lounging on the couch reading a magazine, slowly nodding off, when her phone that resided on the table beside her buzzed, shaking her out of her peaceful state. It was the Boss.

She sighed. "This better not be a waste of my time."

"Vi," he replied, disregarding her rude greeting. "Is everything okay at Safeword?"

"Well we have the occasional unwilling pony but I don't really think that's why you're calling," she said. "What do you mean?"

"Angel and Kinzie were attacked at the other strongholds. The Luchadores and Powderpuffs are looking to take the properties, we think. The Victorians are probably on their way to you right now."

Viola didn't take him seriously until a grenade broke through the penthouse window. She jumped up and dove behind the sofa she was sitting on. It blew the both of them back along with various other items that were destroyed, like the class coffee table.

Viola pushed herself up so she was leaning on her arms. There was a floor of shattered glass around her and her hands were bleeding pretty badly. Her cell was on the other side of the room. She could hear the Boss frantically calling her name and asking if she was okay. She couldn't get over to the phone though.

She winced as she pulled the glass shards out of her hands. She could hear the screams of the slaves downstairs and the gunshots fired by both sides. She found the strength to stand up and with great rage, punching a cupboard as hard as she could and letting out an angry grunt. It didn't really help her hand all that much.

When she went over to her cell, the line had been disconnected.

* * *

The Boss frantically called Viola's name over the line, trying to make sure she was okay. She didn't respond. He ran a hand through his slick blonde hair as he ran back to the elevator to fetch Pierce and Oleg. After relaying the information to Oleg, he told Pierce to go to 3 Count and help Angel.

The Boss didn't feel that it was smart to leave HQ unattended, in case they tried to break in there too. He appointed a few grunts to command a whole crowd of them in case they were attacked. He was going to head to Viola's.

He was scared he wouldn't make it in time, so he called Zimos.

* * *

"Oh yeah, that's right baby, unzip it with your teeth," Zimos said. He leaned back on the couch with one arm rested on the back cushion. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, but no one would be able to tell through his sunglasses. He had a ho on his lap.

Zimos was feeling a lot better than he did the night before. He still had a pretty bad limp and was bruised everywhere, but he felt up to his old tricks. It was his duty to break in a new ho.

Then his phone rang.

Zimos picked it up with disdain. "This better be good, Boss."

"Viola needs your help."

"Fuck. That."

"Zimos, she's a good person," he reasoned.

"Boy, if it was you that she kept in a basement for four years, you'd hate her too," Zimos countered.

"Okay," the Boss said slowly. "Well then go help for the team. The Victorians are going to take Safeword and you know just how much money that place provides us."

Zimos sighed. "Alright."

* * *

The Boss was still at HQ when everyone else was out fighting. He was torn. He didn't know where to go. Killbane would most likely be at 3 Count, and he would really like to kill him this time, but then again Kinzie really needed to get the computer out of the reactors, and the Boss wondered if the three of them could pull it off alone. Then again, Safeword was a major cash cow for the Saints and he knew that if they lost that building then they would suffer a huge pay cut.

He just didn't know what to do.

He grabbed the last gun and stuffed it into his holster. He nodded at the grunts he put in charge as he walked into the elevator. He hoped his decision was the right one.

* * *

Hours had passed. It was nighttime now. A mousy-brown-haired man sat alone in an alleyway, just staring at the wall in front of him. No one could see him. He was alone. The rain pattered on him but it didn't even look like he noticed.

He had a sad little angel face, with sad little angel eyes, and a sad little angel smile. His deep brown eyes flickered between hope and despair. He thought that it was over for him. His life was ruined.

He gambled too much. It was like an addiction. He owed a lot of money to a certain gang that wanted him dead. And he didn't know what to do.

He was running for his life.

* * *

**REEEVIEWWWW!**

**-PrestigiousP**


End file.
